Das Leben geht weiter
by CloakSeeker
Summary: DISCLAIMER - Full Metal Panic gehört mir nicht Es geht um das Wiedersehn zwischen Kaname und Sousuke nach dem Trennungsjahr. Spoiler - Story setzt Light Novel 12 fort.
1. Das Wiedersehen

Full Metal Panic – FanFiction

„Du magst mich nicht?"

„Das meinte ich nicht. Aber sieh dich um."

Drei Dutzend Schuler starrten sie auf dem Hinterhof des Schulgeländes an und noch einige andere beobachteten sie aus den ywei Gebäuden. Alle starrten sie sie an. So viele Menschen...

Und dann Sousuke antwortete, wie immer...

„Kein Problem."

Er nahm sie sanft in den Arm und ihre Lippen trafen sich. Widerstand war zwecklos.

Sie wusste nicht wie viel Zeit vergang – ihr Kopf war verwirrt und sie konnte nur vage wahrnehmen was um sie war. Obwohl sie hunderte anstarrten war es ihr egal. Denn das war was sie sich wunschte.

Sie schloss einfach ihre Augen und gab sich ihm hin. Sie realisierte dass sie ihn jetzt mehr liebte als je zuvor.

Als sie sich endlich lösten starten sie sich weiterhin in die Augen.

„Bitte, laß mich nicht los."

„Das werde ich nicht."

„Bleib immer, immer bei mir."

„Natürlich", Sousukes Ausdruck wie immer stoisch, nickte seriös. „Ich brauche keine Waffen wenn du bei mir bist".

Plötzlich hörten sie einen tobenden Applaus. Ihre ehemaligen Mitschüler applaudierten, jubbelten, beglückwünschten sie, nahmen sie in den Arm, fraoh dass es Beiden gut ging. Als sie endlich alle richtig begrüssten kam Frau Kagurazaka zu ihnen, nahm beide in den Arm und gab ihnen einige Papiere. Es waren ihre Schulakten. Sie erklärte ihnen , dass sie mit diesen Papieren ihren Abschluss nachholen konnten, da sie beide in einer außergewöhnlichen Situation waren. Sie hätten aber noch einige Wochen Zeit sich für alle vermissten Prüfungen vorzubereiten. Sie nickten nur. Frau Kagurazaka verschwand in der Menge der Schüler.

Sousuke und Kaname vereinbarten mit ihren Freunden sich in den kommenden Tagen zu treffen um das versäumte Jahr zu besprechen und einfach nur schöne Momente miteinander zu verbringen. Sousuke nahm Kanames Hand und zog sie zum Eingang des Schulgeländes.

„Laß uns gehn."

Kaname nickte nur. Sie lächelte ihn kurz an und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. Hand in Hand gingen sie zum Zug. Wortlos betraten sie diesen und sagten kein Wort den ganzen Weg lang. Keiner wusste so genau was er dem anderen sagen sollte. Als sie endlich ihre Station erreicht hatten, stiegen sie aus und gingen in Richtung ihrer Wohnungen. Als sie vor Kanames Wohnblock waren blieben sie stehen und starrten sich einfach nur in die Augen. Sie waren so in den Augen des anderen vertieft dass sie nicht merkten wie es anfing zu regnen. Erst als sie durchnest waren schlug Kaname vor rauf in ihre Wohnung zu gehen. Sie schwiegen immer noch. Kaname nahm ihren Schlüssel heraus und versuchte die Tür mit nur einer Hand zu öffnen da die andere in Sousukes lag. Sie musste lächeln. Als sie ein Jahr zuvor so Hand in Hand vor ihrer Wohnung standen wartete auf der anderen Seite Leonard Testarossa auf sie.

„Schon komisch wie sich Dinge wiederholen."

Sousuke, aus seinen eigenen Gedanken gerissen. wusste erst nicht was sie damit meinte. Erst da merkte er. dass sie vor ihrer Tür standen und sie ihren Schlüssel in der Hand hatte.

„Lass mich" und er nahm ihr den Schlüssel aus der Hand, öffnete die Tür für sie und bat sie herein. Bevor sie eintrat gab sie ihm einen kleinen Kuss auf die Wange und bedankte sich.

Sie zogen sich die Schuhe aus und gingen ins Wohnzimmer.

„Möchtest du was trinken? Oder bist du vieleicht hungrig?"

„Kein Problem. Mir geht es gut."

„Sousuke..." kam es schüchtern von ihr. „Ich hab dich vermisst." Sie starrte ihn an.

Er kam einen Schritt auf sie zu und nahm sie in seine starken Arme.

„Ich habe dich auch vermisst, Kaname. Ich muss dir so viel erzählen... "

„Ich dir auch. Aber vorher..." sie gab ihm einen Kuss auf den Mund, „Ich liebe Dich auch. Das wollte ich dir schon seit Mexiko sagen."

Sousuke musste lächeln. Wie lange hatte er darauf warten müssen. Wie lange musste er ertragen, dass sie nicht in seinen Arm lag, genau wie gerade jetzt. Doch es war vorbei. Der Alptraum war vorbei.

Sie setzten sich auf die Couch und beide erzählten sie abwechselnd ihre Geschichten.

„Ich schwöre dir, ich lass nie wieder zu. dass dir was passiert, selbst wenn ich sterben sollte!"

„Nein! Nicht sterben. Wenn du stirbst ist mein Leben sinnlos. Ich weiß das klingt vieleicht komisch, aber als ich auf Merida sah. wie dein AS zerstört wurde dachte ich ich würde sterben und dann die Erleichterung als ich dich im Heli sah, um dann wieder von diesem Schmerz und dieser Trauer gequält zu werden, als Tessa mir sagte, dass du es nicht von der Insel geschafft hast. Nein Sousuke, ich verbiete dir, ganz genau, ich erlaube es dir einfach nicht zu sterben."

Kaname hatte Tränen in den Augen. Sousuke nahm sie in den Arm und strich ihr sanft über den Rücken. Er wollte natürlich auch nicht sterben, vor allem jetzt, wo er doch die Liebe gefunden hat. Ja, sie war seine Liebe, die Liebe seines Lebens, davon war er überzeugt. Wie anders könnte es auch sein. Hätte er anderenfalls alles getan was er getan hat. Bestimmt nicht. Sie war ihm schon von Anfang an nicht egal, und spätestens in Khanka fühlte er sich stark zu ihr hingezogen, um dann in Hong Kong fast wahnsinnig vor Schmerz werden, da er dachte sie würde tot sein. Und dann das ganze letzte Jahr.

Plötzlich knurrte ein Magen. Sousukes. Kaname musste lachen.

„Da ist wohl jemand hungrig."

„Ich hab seit gestern nichts mehr gegessen."

„Was? Bist du wahnsinnig? Willst du krank werden? Komm mit."

„Wohin gehen wir?"

„Einkaufen, ich hab nichts da. Na komm schon." Sie lächelte ihn zuckersüß an und drehte sich in Richtung Ausgang, dort schlüpfte sie in ihre Schuhe und wollte gerade zur Tür raus als Sousuke sie plötzlich von hinten umarmte.

„Ich liebe Dich", flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr.

Diese simple Geste ließ sie erschaudern. Doch sie fing sich schnell wieder und drehte sich in seinen Armen zu ihm um.

„Ich liebe Dich auch", sie gab ihm einen kleinen kuss auf den Mund und zog in aus der Wohung.

Sie beeilten sich mit dem einkaufen denn beide waren schon sehr hungrig.

„Hast du ein Handy?"

„Wieso? Wen willst du denn anrufen?", wollte Sousuke neugerig wissen.

„Den Pizzaservice! Egal was ich auch koche es wird ewig dauern bis es fertig ist und ich bin echt hungrig. Wir essen die Pizza und danach hilfst du mir das Abendessen vorzubereiten, ok?"

„Ja, M ´am!" Sousuke salutierte und Kaname musste lachen.

Sie beeilten sich zurück und kaum waren sie in der Wohnung klingelte es schon an der Tür. Die Pizza war da. Während Kaname die Einkäufe wegpackte, nahm Sousuke zwei Teller und bereitete alles vor. Er nahm zwei Gläser und füllte sie mit kaltem Leitungswasser.

Es dauerte nicht lange und beide waren satt.

„Fangen wir jetzt an das Abendessen zu kochen oder warten wir noch?", wollte Sousuke wissen.

„Wir warten noch."

„Kaname?"

„Ja?"

„Hast du Lust mit mir auf ein Date zu gehn?"

Stille. „War ja doch nicht so schwer wie ich dachte", dachte sich Sousuke voller Hoffnung.

Erst wusste Kaname nicht was los war, dann aber sah sie ihn sanft an.

„Natürlich. Es würde mir sogar Spaß machen. Aber ich hab eine Idee. Wie wäre es wenn wir unser erstes Date hier halten. Ich bin müde und nicht wirklich in der Stimmung weg zu gehn. Aber wir könnten einen Film ausleihen und Popkorn essen. Was haltest du davon?"

Sousuke musste nicht lange darüber nachdenken, denn er wollte ohnehin mit ihr alleine sein.

„Aber was für einen Film?"

„Was du möchtest. Such einen aus der uns beiden gefallen würde und bring Popkorn mit. Ach, weisst du was? Such doch mehrere Filme aus und dann entscheiden wir zusammen, ok?"

„Das finde ich eine gute Idee."

Sousuke gab Kaname kurz einen Kuss auf die Wange und verliess die Wohnung auf den Weg zur Videothek. Er sah sich die Filme in den Regalen an und wusste nicht was er auswählen suchte. Er beschloss das einzig brauchbare in solch einer Situation zu machen. Er rief Kyouko Tokiwa an.

„Hallo?", hörte man am anderen Ende der Leitung.

„Hier ist Sagara. Hallo, Kyouko-chan."

„Sagara-kun. Was ist passiert? Ist etwas mit Kana-chan?" Kyouko klang besorgt. Nur selten hatte Sousuke sie angerufen.

„Nichts ist geschehen. Ich habe Kaname zu einem Date eingeladen und...", doch weiter kam er nicht denn das Mädchen am Ende der Leitung fing an rumzukreischen vor Freude, so laut das er den Hörer von seinem Ohr entfernen musste um nicht taub zu werden.

Es schien so, dass alle Mädchen solch laute Schreie von sich geben konnte. Das kannte er nur allzugut von Kaname. Was er ihr natürlich nicht sagen würde. Na ja, nicht mehr. Als sich Kyouko endlich wieder beruhigt hatte erklärte er ihr die Situation und diese schlug ihm einige Sachen vor die sowohl Kaname als auch ihm gefallen würden. Er musste zugeben dass einige Titel recht interessant schienen. Er nahm gleich ein Dutzend Filme mit.

Währendessen bei Kaname. Sie entschied sich Curry zu kochen, da sie wusste, dass es Sousuke schmeckt und sie ihm was Gutes tun wollte. Sie musste über die Ereignisse der letzten Stunden nachdenken. Am morgen dachte sie Sousuke wäre tot, dann erscheint er als ob gar nichts war in der Schule, danach küssen sie sich, vor der ganzen Schule, danach die Liebesgeständnisse, die Erzählungen der beiden über das letzte Jahr. Alles ging so schnell und trotzdem nicht schnell genug. Kaname wusste dass sie nie einen anderen Mann mehr lieben würde, wenn auch überhaupt, als Sousuke. Und sie wusste 100%-tig, dass er sie genau so liebte. Wieso sonst hätte er alles auf sich genommen und all das mitgemacht was im letzten Jahr geschehen ist. Sie versprach sich selbst eine gute Freundin für ihn zu sein. Ihm helfen sich zu integrieren, ihn nicht mehr schlagen, dabei musste sie schmunzeln. Sie wollte ein neues Leben beginnen. Sofia hatte Unrecht. Man muss keine neue Welt erschaffen um neu anzufangen. Man braucht nur den richtigen Mann um sich. Und wenn man von Teufel spricht...

Kaname hörte die Eingangstür und wusste sofort dass er es war. Sie sprintete in den Flur, wie ein kleines Kind das am Weihnachtsmorgen ins Wohnzimmer rennt um seine Geschenke auszupacken. Kaum war sie im Flur umarmte sie Sousuke stürmisch und gab ihm einen Kuss.

„An solch einen Willkommensgruß könnte ich mich gewöhnen", scherzte er. Und trotzdem meinte er es auch ernst. Und das wusste auch Kaname. Und sie wollte es auch nicht anders.

„Ach, riecht das gut. Ist das..."

„Aha, Curry, dein Lieblingsessen". Sie lächelte ihn an und er konnte nicht wiederstehn und nahm sie in den Arm. Es schien einen Ewigkeit als sie sich endlich lösten.

„Hast du was Nettes gefunden?"

„Ja, hier", Sousuke gab ihr die Tüte mit den Filmen.

„So viele?"

„Na ja, ich wusste nicht ganz was am Besten für unser erstes Date wäre, also hab ich mehrere Varianten ausgesucht. Wir könnten ja mehrer Filme anschaun. Abgesehen davon ist der Rückgabetermin erst in zwei Wochen", erklärte er.

„Ok. Und das Popkorn?"

„Muss auch in der Tüte sein."

„Aha, ich seh´s. Ich werde es in die Mikrowelle tun sobald wir uns den Film anschaun, ok? "

„Wie du möchtest. Kann ich dir irgendwie helfen?"

„Eigentlich nicht. Nein warte doch schon, du könntest den Tisch decken."

Sousuke tat das relativ schnell und und sobald er damit fertig war sagte Kaname schon „Essen ist fertig". Sie setzten sich hin aßen gemütlich zu Abend, unterhielten sich über Kleinigkeiten, aber auch über ihren Abschluß, den Beide machen wollten. Als sie fertig gegessen hatte spülten sie alles ab und räumten es weg.

„Ok, mal sehn. Wie wäre es damit?"

Kaname zeigte mit dem Finger auf den Film „Pearl Harbor". Sowohl ein romatisches Drama, als auch ein Kriegsfilm.

„Bist du dir sicher, Kaname. Es muss nicht unbedingt ein Kriegsfilm sein."

„Ich möchte aber das wir beide bei unserem ersten Date Spaß haben. Abgesehen davon hab ich ihn schon gesehen und er hat mich echt beeindruckt. Aber ich hab eine Bitte - bitte keine Spezialistenkommentare, ok?"

Sousuke musste lächeln. „Einverstanden"

„Ok, legst du bitte den Film ein und ich bereite solange das Popkorn vor."

„Wird erledigt."

Kaname ging in die Küche, legte die Popkorntüte in die Mikrowelle , bereitete eine große Schüssel und eine Flasche Wasser vor.

Sousuke war inzwischen fertig mit seiner Aufgabe und kam in die Küche. Wieder einmal nahm er Kaname in seine Arme. Er konnte einfach nicht genug davon kriegen. Nach einem langen Trennungsjahr waren sie wieder vereint und dieses Mal enger als je zuvor.

„Was kann ich noch tun?"

„Erstens, entspann dich, aber richtig", sie lächelte, „und zweitens, geh in mein Zimmer, auf dem Bett ist eine Decke, bring sie bitte ins Wohnzimmer."

Sofort machte er was ihm aufgetragen wurde, und kam keine Minute später wieder ins Wohnzimmer. Er legte die Decke auf die Couch und wollte gerade wieder zu Kaname als diese mit der Popkornschüssel und der Wasserflasche rauskam. Er nahm ihr beides ab, setzte die Flasche am Rande der Couch ab und setzte sich dann neben Kaname hin.

„Gib mir mal die Decke", sagte Kaname und deckte sich und ihn damit zu.

„Mir ist aber nicht kalt."

„Mir auch nicht, aber es ist doch gemütlicher so, oder?"

„Ja, irgendwie schon", das meinte er auch fast, aber er wollte ihr ihren Willen lassen.

Kaname drückte die Starttaste und der Film began. Anfangs waren sie etwas auseinander gesessen, aber je spannender und emotionaler der Film wurde, desto enger schmiegten sie sich aneinander, bis sie irgendwann in einen tiefen, innigen und leidenschaftlichen Kuss versanken. Sie legten sich auf die Couch, Arm im Arm und schliefen ein. Das war die erste Nacht die Sousuke durchschlief ohne Alpträume zu haben.

Am nächsten morgen wachte er als erster auf. Er musste blinzeln um die Müdigkeit aus seinen Augen zu vertreiben. Erst dann merkte er wo er war und vor allem mit wem. Ein Gefühl der Erleichterung überkam ihn als er merkte das das nicht nur ein Traum war, sondern eine wunderbare Realität. Er gab Kaname einen kleinen Kuss auf den Mund und sie wachte dadurch auf.

„Guten Morgen", sagte eine etwas verschlafene Kaname. „Was für ein Weckdienst!"

„Guten Morgen, es tut mir Leid, ich wollte dich nicht wecken."

„Ist schon gut. Gefällt mir deine Weckweise", dabei streckte sie sich etwas nach vorne und küsste ihn. Erst war es nur ein kleiner, scheuer Kuss, doch langsam aber sicher wurde er verlangender. Sousuke strich ihr mit seiner Zunge über die Lippen und bat sie somit um Einlaß. Diesen bekam er auch sofort. Immer vordender wurde der Kuss und wer weiss wohin er geführt hätte, hätte Kanames Telefon nicht geklingelt. Widerwillig stand sie auf und ging zum Telefon. Sie nahm ab und staunte nicht schlecht als sie am anderen Ende der Leitung ihren Vater hörte. Sousuke verschwand ins Bad, nicht weil er mal musste, sondern weil er ihr ihre Privatsphäre geben wollte. Er konnte sie zwar hören, doch verstand er nicht was sie sagte.

Kaname versuchte ihrem Vater so gut es ging die Sache zu erklären. Unter anderem erzählte sie ihm auch von Sousuke. Erst war Shunya Chidori gar nicht begeistert davon das seine älteste Tochter einen Soldaten als Freund hatte, doch als Kaname ihm erzählt hatte was dieser „Soldat" für sie getan hat und was er für sie riskiert hat und dass sie sich lieben, da blieb Shunya nichts mehr übrig als nachzulassen. Kaname versprach ihm ihm eine E-Mail mit einigen Details zu schreiben. Hauptsächlich über Sousuke. Aber selbst wenn ihr Vater Sousuke nicht akzeptieren sollte, wäre ihr das egal, denn sie liebte ihn und sie würde alles für ihn tun und alles tun um bei ihm zu sein. Das verschlug ihrem Vater natürlich die Sprache. Doch merkte er das er nichts tun konnte. Sie wollte aber kein schlechtes Verhältniss zu ihrem Vater und ihrer Schwester und Beide versprachen sich öfters miteinander zu kommunizieren, via Telefon oder Internet. Nach ungefähr 5 Minuten, die Sousuke wie eine Ewigkeit vorkamen, trat Kaname ins Bad. Sie sah wie Sousuke am Rande der Badewanne saß und sie anstarrte. Sie wusste das er neugerig war. Neugerig zu wissen ob sie ihrem Vater über ihre neue Beziehung zu ihm erzählt hat. Sie spielete es aber aus. Sie nahm ihre Zahnbürste und putzte sich die Zähne. Sousukes Blick wich aber nicht von ihr.

„Wieso fragst du mich nicht einfach?"

„Ehm..."

„Ach, komm schon. Ich kenn dich doch. Du willst wissen ob ich meinem Vater von dir erzählt habe. Ja, habe ich. Er war nicht sehr begeistert, um es milde auszudrücken. " Sie sah wie Sousukes Blick sich senkte. „Ich hab ihm aber auch gesagt, dass es mir egal ist ob er dich akzeptiert oder nicht. Ich liebe Dich und das ist es was für mich wirklich zählt."

„Ich liebe Dich auch", gab er etwas erleichtert zurück. Kaname legte ihre Zahnbürste wieder auch ihren Platz und ging auf Sousuke zu. Sie beugte sich zu ihm und gab ihm einen Kuss auf den Mund.

„Ich hab ihm auch gesagt was du alles für mich getan hast, da war er sprachlos."


	2. Erste Zukunftspläne

2. Erste Zukunftspläne

Die nächsten Tage vergingen schnell. Sousuke und Kaname unternahmen vieles zusammen. Spaziergänge im Park, sich mit Freunden treffen, in den Vergnügungspark sind sie auch gegangen und mussten lachen als sie sich an die Bonta-kun-Geschichte errinnerten. Die Abende verbrachten sie oft mit Filme schaun und kuscheln auf der Couch. Jeden Abend schrieb Kaname ihrem Vater eine E-Mail, auf die er immer antwortete. In den E-Mails ging es meistens um Sousuke. Sie hat ihrem Vater viel über ihn erzählt, aber meistens Gutes. Denn letztendlich war er ein guter Mensch. Vieleicht ein sogar bessserer als sie. Und sie musste sich dann fragen ob sie ihn überhaupt verdiente. Ihre Beziehung verlief wunderbar. Sie stritten sich gar nicht und selbst wenn sie Meinungsverschiedenheiten hatte, endete das meistens mit einem „K und K" (Kompromis und Kuss).

„Sag mal Sousuke, ich weiss das ist eher früh in einer Beziehung, aber da du eh immer da bei mir bist, wieso ziehst du nicht einfach ein?"

Sousuke musste erst erdauen was er gerade gehört hatte.

„Du willst dass ich hier einziehe?"

„Ja, wieso nicht?"

Wieso nicht eigentlich?

„Ich könnte das Nebenzimmer bewohnen", meinte Sousuke, ganz ehrlich.

„Ehm, nein!"

„Wieso? Soll ich auf der Couch schlafen?"

„Nein, Baka, in meinem Bett."

Da wurde Sousuke plötzlich rot und auch um Kanames Nase formte sich ein rosafarbiger Schimmer.

„Ist ja nicht das erste Mal das ich mit dir schlafe, ich meine in einem Bett, bzw. bis jetzt nur auf der Couch."

Wo sie recht hatte, hatte sie recht.

„Ok, einverstanden. Aber ich übernehme Mietkosten, keine Widerreden."

„Das brauchst du nicht, aber meinetwegen, solange du hier einziehst solls mir Recht sein", lächelte sie und warf sich Sousuke an den Hals um ihn in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss zu verwickeln.

Der Umzug verlief relativ schnell. Erstens da Sousuke kaum was hatte, eher persönliche Sachen wie Kleidung und seine „kleine" Waffensammlung und andere Kleinigkeiten. Und zweitens, da er bisher direkt gegenüber wohnte.

„So, das war die letzte Kisste", atmete Sousuke durch.

„Ok, alles klar. Hier mein Tiger, ein Glas kaltes Wasser für dich", meinte Kaname lächlend und reichte im das Glas. Er trank es in einem Zug aus und gab es ihr zurück.

„Sag mal, Sousuke..."

„Was denn?"

„Wo sind deine Schulakte?"

„Wieso?"

„Die brauchst du um die Nachprüfungen zu geben."

Sousuke hatte das schon fast vergessen. Die letzten zwei Wochen mit Kaname waren so... so... normal. Zivil. Genau das was er sich wünschte.

„Ehm, ich hab sie auf deinen Schreibtisch gelegt. Aber wir haben keine Bücher um daraus zu lernen."

„Doch haben wir. Frau Kagurazaka hat mir die notwendigen Bücher vor ihrem Mutterschaftsurlaub gegeben und Kyouko und Kazama haben mir ihre Schulhefte geliehen. Sie brauchen sie ja nicht mehr."

„Du hast wirklich an alles gedacht!", staunte Sousuke.

„Na ja, es ist ja meine Aufgabe als ehemahlige Klassensprecherin die letzten beiden Schüler durch die Prüfungen zu boxen", Kaname musste dabei anfangen zu lachen.

Sie hatte noch einen Monat Zeit sich auf die Prüfungen vor zu bereiten. Jeden Tag haben sie an etwas gearbeitet. Sie haben sich einen Stundenplan organisiert und ab und zu sind auch ihre Freunde gekommen um ihnen beim lernen zu helfen.

Es kam auch bald der Tag an dem sie ihre erste Prüfung hatten. Beide haben bestanden. Auch wenn es nicht gerade Sousukes Lieblingsfach in der Schule war – klassische Literatur.

Auch die kommenden Prüfungen haben beide mit Bravur bestanden.

Am Ende des Sommers haben Beide ihre Abschlussdiplome bekommen. Es gab zwar keine offizielle Zeremonie, aber all ihre Freunde sind gekommen. Und auch Kanames Vater und Schwester aus Amerika und sogar Kurz und Melissa waren da. Alle haben sie den Beiden gratuliert. Kaname hat beschlossen zum Essen mit ihrer Familie auch Kurz und Melissa einzuladen, denn sie waren für Sousuke sowas wie eine Familie. Kaname hat sich erst Sorgen gemacht wegen ihres Vaters und die erste Begegnung mit Sousuke. Aber alles ist reibungslos abgelaufen. Sie haben sich sogar sehr gut verstanden. Ihr Vater war zwar UN-Beauftragter, war aber in seiner Jugend im Militär. Wer hätte das gedacht. Kaname bestimmt nicht. Und vor allem nicht, dass sich ihre Vergangenheit und ihre Zukunft so gut mit einander verstehen würden. Bei diesem Gedanken musste Kaname schmunzeln. Sie und Sousuke waren erst seit kurzem ein Paar, doch wusste sie ganz genau, sie würde ihr restliches Leben mit diesem Mann verbringen.

Da ihr Vater nicht lange in Japan bleiben konnte, wegen seiner Arbeit in New York, musste er und Ayame nach nur zwei Tagen wieder abreisen. Doch Sousuke und Kaname hatten versprochen sie bald in den Staaten zu besuchen. Obwohl sie sowohl ihren Vater, als auch ihre nervenden kleine Schwester lieb hat, freute sich Kaname wieder ganz alleine mit Sousuke zu sein.

Der Stress der letzten Wochen war endlich vorbei und die Tage waren immer noch sehr warm. Kurz und Melissa bewohnten Sousukes alte Wohnung und benahmen sich schon fast wie ein altes Ehepaar. Oft trafen sich die Vier und gingen aus. Kino, Park, Strand... sie verstanden sich alle wunderbar. Alles war locker und alle freuten sich über die Ruhe und den Frieden. Auch trafen sich die Vier oft mit Kyouko, Kazama, Ono-D und den anderen, um wieder mal was zu unternehmen.

Nach einem entspannenden Tag am Strand kehrten die Vier heim. Auf der Straße vor den beiden Wohnhäusern verabschiedeten sich die zwei Pärchen. Kaname lief schnell unter die Dusche um sich von dem ganzen Sand zu reinigen. Während der warme Strahl ihr den Rücken reinigte dachte sie über die letzten Wochen nach. Wie sehr sich doch ihr Leben verändert hat. Zum Besten. Sie fühlte sich so glücklich, wie nie zuvor. Und das alles dank ihm.

Sie stieg aus der Dusche, nahm ein Handtuch und wickelte es sich um. Während sie in ihr Zimmer ging, duschte sich Sousuke. Sie setzte sich aufs Bett und fing an sich Körperlotion auf die Beine aufzutragen. Sie war so in ihren Gedanken vertieft, dass sie gar nicht merkte dass Sousuke sie anstarrte. Als sie ihn endlich merkte zuckte sie vor Schreck, doch fing sich schnell wieder und lächelte.

„Du bist aber schnell", wunderte sie sich.

„Und du bist abwesend. Ist was geschehen?", wollte er wissen.

„Ah, nein. Ich hab nur über unser Leben nachgedacht. Alles hat sich verändert. Wir haben uns verändert. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich mal so glücklich sein werde. Es macht mir sogar Angst...", gestand sie ihm.

Sousuke wusste nicht was er darauf antworten sollte.

„Wieso hast du Angst? Solange ich bei dir bin, wird dir nie wieder was geschehen."

„Das ist es ja. Was wenn du mal nicht da bist? Es geht mir ja nicht dass etwas in deiner Abwesenheit passieren könnte, sondern dass dir was passieren könnte. Ich habe Angst, dass sich unser Leben zum schlechten verändert und das will ich einfach nicht."

Sousuke setzte sich neben Kaname aufs Bett, nahm sie in den Arm und streichelte ihr sanft den Rücken. Sie beruhigte sich ein wenig, sie legte ihre Arme um seine Schultern und hielt ihn einfach nur fest. So fest, als ob sie ihn nie wieder los lassen würde. Und das wollte sie gar nicht. Auch Sousuke empfand wie sie. Er wollte sie auch nie wieder verlieren. Er würde alles daran setzten, dass sie glücklich ist.

Er drückte sie sanft aufs Bett und streichelte sie über ühre Wange. Er sah ihr in die Augen und gab ihr einen kleinen Kuss auf den Mund.

„Beruhige dich. Ich bin da und ich werde auch nicht mehr weg gehen. Komm zieh dir was an, sonst erkältest du dich noch."

Sie sah ihn kurz an und stand dann auf. Sie ging zu ihrem Schrank und nahm sich ihr pinkes Trägernachthemd heraus. Sie ließ das Handtuch fallen, wohlwissend das er zusah. Es machte ihr nichts aus. Sie haben sich jetzt schon oft nackt gesehen. Doch ist bisher nichts geschehen. Zu mindest nichts seriöses. Obwohl sie es sich sehr wünschte. Aber Sousuke war ein Gentleman. Er wollte, dass sie sich wohl fühlte. Nachdem sie das Nachthemd an hatte ging sie an ihm vorbei, gab ihm einen kleinen Kuss auf die Wange und ging in die Küche um etwas fürs Abendessen vorzubereiten. Sie wollte was leichtes essen, also war es nicht besonders schwer alles vorzubereiten bevor Sousuke aus dem Zimmer kam und sich an den Tisch setzte. Sie aßen ihr Abendessen, räumten auf und beschlossen sich etwas im Fernseher anzusehn. Vieleicht ein Film oder eine Sendung. Sousuke setzte sich auf die Couch und zog Kaname auf seinen Schoß. Er hielt sie ganz fest in seinen Armen, küsste sie und streichelte ganz sanft ihren Rücken. Der Kuss wurde immer verlangender und leidenschaftlicher. Kaname öffnete ihren Mund um seiner Zunge Einlaß zu gewehren. Immer inniger wurde der Kuss und Sousuke bückte sich so sehr nach vorne, bis Kaname mit den Rücken auf die Couch fiel. Sosusuke legte sich über sie, hielt seinen rechten Arm um ihre Schultern und mit der linken Hand wanderte er über ihren Körper. Sie genoss seine Berührungen und stöhnte leicht auf. Sousuke musste dabei lächeln.

„Ich liebe Dich , Kaname", flüsterte er ihr leise ins Ohr und liess sie dabei erschaudern.

„Ich liebe Dich auch, Soususke", dabei nahm sie sein Gesicht in ihre Hände und küsste ihn zärtlich auf seine heißen Lippen. „Lass uns ins Schlafzimmer gehen."

Sousuke war kurz erstaunt doch fing sich schnell wieder. Er stand auf und trug sie in seinen Armen ins Schlafzimmer und legte sie aufs Bett. Das Zimmer wurde nur von dem hellen Mondlicht erleuchtet und sie schien ein Engel so wie sie da lag, mit offenen Haaren und halb geöffneten Augen. Blitzartig zog er sich sein T-Shirt über den Kopf und legte sich sachte über sie. Er küsste sie zärtlich auf die Lippen und wanderte dann zu ihrem Hals hinunter. Er sog langsam daran und hinterließ ihr einen kleinen Knutschfleck, so im Sinne von „Kaname gehört mir! Nicht anfassen!" Die Beiden haben oft darüber lachen müssen. Aber es stimmte. Sie gehörte ihm und er gehörte ihr. Für immer. Das wusste er. Das einzige was er nicht wusste war wie er sie darauf ansprechen sollte. Es sollte ein unvergesslicher Abend für sie werden, aber er wusste nicht wie er es anstellen sollte.

Kaname merkte dass ihn irgenetwas bedrückte und sprach ihn darauf an.

„Was ist den los, Sousuke?"

„Ah, was?"

„Was ist los? Du siehst bedrückt aus. Ist irgendetwas geschehen und du willst es mir nicht sagen?", sie klang sehr nervös und ängstlich dabei.

„Es ist nichts schlimmes. Aber ich weiss nicht wie ich es dir sagen soll. Ich bin halt nicht so gut im reden."

Kaname starrte ihn ungläubig an. War wieder eine Organisation hinter ihr her? Nein. Bestimmt nicht. Seit Merida hat sie Sofia nicht mehr gehört. Also konnte es das nicht sein. Vieleicht wollte er ihr sagen, dass er Schluss machen wollte. Nein. Wie absurd. Gerade eben hat er ihr gesagt dass er sie liebt. Und Gott weiß, Sousuke ist nicht wie die anderen Männer. Aber was wars dann?

„Sousuke, wenn dich irgendetwas bedrückt kannst du es mir sagen. Wenn du aber damit warten willst, dann ist es ok. Ich kann warten."

„Kaname, ich habe lange darüber nachgedacht. Ich liebe dich mehr als alles andere auf dieser Welt. Ich wollte einen speziellen Abend planen, aber ich halt es einfach nicht länger aus", sprudelte es aus ihm raus.

Kaname sah ihn verwirrt an. Was meinte er denn damit?

Sousuke stand auf, ging zu seiner Sockenschublade, krammte da herum, anscheinend suchte er etwas, und als er es endlich gefunden hatte, drehte er sich zu Kaname um. Er schien sehr nervös zu sein. Kaname konnte nicht erkennen was er in der Hand hielt. Es war trotz des Mondlichts viel zu dunkel um etwas richtig zu erkennen. Kaname setzte sich auf und starrte ihn nur an. Sousuke setzte sich zu Kaname aufs Bett. Und nahm ihre Hand in seine.

„Kaname, ich liebe dich wie ich noch nie dachte einen Menschen zu lieben. Du hast mir so vieles gezeigt. Du hast mir so viel Kraft gegeben, sowohl in meinen Missionen, als auch im alltäglichen Schulleben. Als dich Leonard damals von mir weggenommen hat dachte ich meine Welt stürzt ein. Aber als ich dich dann gesund und wieder als du selbst auf dem Schulgelände gesehen habe, da wusste ich ganz genau: nichts würde mich je wieder von dir trennen. Aber damit es auch alle wissen und es keiner je wieder wagen wird zwischen uns zu stehn, möchte ich dich fragen... dich fragen...eh", jetzt oder nie, „willst du mich heiraten?"

Kaname hörte im ganz gespannt zu. Und als er ihr diese Frage gestellt hatte, formten sich Tränen in ihren Augen. Nicht Trauertränen sondern Freudentränen. Sie wusste es bis dahin gar nicht wie sehr sie sich danach sehnte diese Worte von ihm zu hören.

Sousuke sah sie gespannt an. Was würde sie sagen? Wieso weinte sie? Wollte sie das nicht?

„Ja, ja, ja natürlich will ich dich heiraten. Nichts würde mich glücklicher machen als deine Frau zu werden", mit diesen Worten fiel sie ihm um den Hals.

Er öffnete die Schachtel die er in seiner anderen Hand hielt und Kaname erkannten einen wunderschönen Diamantring.

Sie streckte ihr Hand aus und Sousuke steckte ihr den Ring an den Finger. Er hätte nie gedacht dass er sich mal so nervös und erleichtert zu gleich fühlen konnte. Er nahm sie in seine Arme und küsste sie zärtlich auf die Lippen.

„Ich liebe Dich, Kaname"

„Und ich liebe Dich, Sousuke"

Kaname legte sich aufs Bett und zog Sousuke wieder zu ihr. Sie hielt in fest in ihre Arme. Sie wollte ihn gar nicht los lassen.

Sousuke löste sich ein wenig, blickte seiner Freundin... nein, Verlobten tief in die Augen und konnte schon sein ganzes restliches Leben mit ihr sehn. Ihre Hochzeit, ihr gemeinsames Haus, ihre Kinder... Genau das, was er sich immer wünschte. Und noch mehr.

Sousuke bückte sich zu ihr und gab ihr einen leidenschaftlichen Zungenkuss. Kaname stöhnte auf. Sie genoss es wenn er so leidenschaftlich war. Langsam arbeitete er sich zu ihrem Hals hinunter, danach zu ihrem Schlüsselbein. Als er mit den Liebkosungen fertig war, zog er ihr das Nachthemd aus. Nun lag sie nur in ihrer Unterwäsche da und lächelte ihn erwartend an.

„Du bist wunderschön!", sagte er eher zu sich selbst, als zur Frau die unter ihm lag.

Kaname errötete wieder und dankte ihm für das Kompliment. Sousuke widmete sich wieder der Erforschung ihres Körpers. Er küsste wieder ihr Schlüsselbein und wanderte zu den zwei Hügeln die aus ihrem BH rausragten. Er vergrub sein Gesicht in ihrer Brust und sie stöhnte auf. Als er da einige Augenblicke verbrachte wanderte er weiter nach unten zu ihrem Bauchnabel. Den Weg dahin beschmückte er mit kleinen, fast gehauchten Küssen. Kaname bebte förmlich unter seinen Berührungen. Sie konnte es kaum noch erwarten. Sie beschloss den Spies um zu drehen. Mit einem geschickten Schwung drehte sie Sousuke auf den Rücken. Dieser war erst erstaunt über diese neue Situation, doch liess es geschehen. Er hatte schon lange gelernt, dass man Kaname ihren Willen lassen muss.

Nun war sie dran. Sie beugte sich zu ihm und gab ihm einen feurigen, gierigen Kuss. Als er aufstöhnte wanderte sie zu seinem Hals, um ihm auch einen Knutschfleck zu verpassen, damit auch alle wissen, dass das „ihr Mann" ist. Als sie das zu Ende dachte musste sie in sich hinein lächeln, denn bald würde er das auch wirklich sein. Ihr Mann. Und sie würde seine Frau sein. Doch nun musste sie sich ihrer Aufgabe widmen. Sie verliess die Stelle an seinem Hals und wanderte zu seinem Schlüsselbein. Auch ihre Hände waren derweilen nicht untätig. Ganz sachte streichelte sie seinen muskulösen Oberkörper und konnte sich kaum ein Grinsen verkneifen, als Sousuke unter ihren Berührungen aufstöhnte und anfing schnell zu atmen. Nun widmeten sich ihre Lippen seiner Brust. Ganz leicht streichelte sie seine Brust, mal mit Lippen, mal mit ihrer Zunge. Langsam, langsam wanderte sie weiter Süden, ohne ihre Lippen oder ihre Zunge von seinem Körper zu entfernen. Als sie seinen Hosenbund erreicht hatte, packte sie die Hose an und zog sie ihm aus. Jetzt lag auch er nur noch in seinen Boxer-Shorts da. Kaname machte weiter. Sie küsste wieder seine Bauchgegend und als sie seinen Penis ganz zufällig mit ihrem Busen berührte zuckte er zusammen. Er konnte es schon vorher kaum noch ertragen, doch nach dieser Berührung wusste er, dass es nicht mehr lange dauern würde.

Bevor sie weiter machen konnte drehte er sie wieder auf den Rücken und presste sie in die Kissen. Ihre Lippen trafen sich beinahe brutal und ihre Küsse waren nun so tief da sie kaum noch Luft zum atmen hatten. Soususke konnte es kaum noch ertragen. Dieser Schmerz, dieser lustvolle Schmerz. Er wollte sie. Er wollte sie jetzt. Er nahm sie fest in seine Arme, drückte sie an seine Brust, ohne den Kuss zu lösen. Seine Hände wanderten zu ihrem BH-Verschluss und in Sekunden war das lästige Teil irgendwo auf dem Boden. Nun konnte er sich voll und ganz ihren wohlgeformten Brüsten widmen. Sie hauchte seinen Namen immer und immer wieder, bittend und flehend, ohne zu wissen was sie eigentlich wollte. Doch sie wusste es. Sie wollte ihn. Und sie wollte ihn jetzt. Es war so gut das was er mit ihr machte. Sie konnte gar nicht mehr klar denken. Eigentlich hatte sie auch keine Lust dazu.

Sousuke sog erst sachte und dann immer stärker an einem Nippel, während er mit einer Hand die andere Brust massierte. Als er damit fertig war wanderte er immer weiter nach unten, bis zu ihrem Höschen. Mit einem geschickten Griff landete das letzte Teil auf den Boden und er wandete sich einer neuen Körperregion zu. Er fing an Kanames Weiblichkeit zu küssen, dann strich er mit seiner Zunge darüber. Immer wieder wiederholte er diese Bewegungen, die sie schlicht und einfach in den Wahnsinn trieben. Doch das würde sie ihm „heim zahlen". Und zwar, bald. Leicht strich er mit seiner Zunge über ihre heiße Vagina. Sie war feucht und sehr heiß. Langsam führte er seine Zunge ein und kostete Kanames Geschmack. Er stöhnte auf. Kaname fing an ihr Becken gegen ihn zu bewegen. Als nächstes nahm er einen Finger und führte ihn langsam in ihr ein. Einmal drin fing er an sich in ihr zu bewegen. Das löste in Kaname ein Feuer aus. Kaname schrie kurz auf und bewegte immer heftiger ihr Becken. Sousuke verstand was sie wollte. Er führte noch einen Finger ein. Langsam bewegte er sich in ihr, doch sie forderte zwischen Seufzern immer mehr. Also erhöhte er das Tempo. Immer schneller wurde er. Kaname hielt es nicht mehr aus, als eine Welle der Lust über sie kam und sie ihren Höhepunkt erreicht hatte.

„Sousuke", schrie sie.

Sousuke musste lächeln. Wer hätte gedacht das alles so natürlich kommen würde. Erst hatte er sich darüber Gedanken gemacht, ob er keinen Fehler machen würde. Doch nun merkte er, das alles da war. Das alles eh nur Instinkt ist.

Er zog seine Finger aus Kaname und gab ihr einen Kuss auf den Bauch.

Kaname hatte sich einiger Maßen beruhigt und lächelte ihn an. Jetzt war sie dran. Sie rollte ihn auf seinen Rücken und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich auf den Mund. Der Kuss schien ewig zu dauern und als Kaname sich lösen wollte hielt Sousuke sie fest. Er wollte sie einfach noch nicht los lassen. Er wollte sie nahe an sich spüren. Kaname musste bei dieser Geste lächeln. Sie legte einen Arm hinter seinen Kopf und der andere wanderte seinen gut gebauten Körper entlang. Sousuke stöhnte bei jeder ihrer Bewegungen. Noch nie hatte er sich so gut gefühlt. Wenn er jetzt sterben müsste würde ihm das nicht ausmachen, denn er würde in den Armen der Frau sterben die er über alles liebte. Als sie sich endlich von einander lösten um Luft zu schnappen konnte Kaname sich wieder ihrer Aufgabe widmen. Sie küsste erst seinen Hals, dann seine Schultern, sein Schlüsselbein, wanderte weiter nach unten zu seiner Brust, zu seinem Bauch und gelang schließlich zu ihrem Ziel. Sie packte seine Hose und riss sie ihm schon fast vom Leib. Bei dieser Aktion musste Sousuke grinsen.

„Da kann es wohl jemand kaum erwarten", wagte er zu scherzen.

„Das kannst du aber laut sagen", sagte Kaname unverschämt.

Das schockte Sousuke ein wenig, doch er vergass das alles schnell, denn gerade hatte Kaname seinen Penis mit ihrer Hand umfast und strich mit ihrer Zunge um seine Eichel. Bei diesen Berührungen entwich Sousuke ein tiefes Stöhnen aus der Kehle. Er hätte nie erwartet das sie das tun würde, aber es war ihm gerade egal. Er genoss nur dieses wunderbare Gefühl. Langsam strich Kanames Zunge über seine ganze Länge. Oben, an der Eichel, formte ihre Zunge Kreise. Dann öffnete sie langsam ihren Mund und nahm so viel in den Mund wie es nur ging. Den Rest verwönte sie mit ihrer Hand. Erst bewegte sie sich nur langsam, doch dann immer schneller und schneller und sie spürte wie ihr immer heißer wurde. Während sich ihre Zunge und ihr Mund um sein Glied kümmerten, wanderten ihre Hände über seinen ganzen Körper, so gut es nur ging. Sousuke wurde fast wahnsinnig unter ihren Berührungen. Er hatte sich diese Szene oft durch seinen kopf gehen lassen seit sie nun ein Paar waren, aber das übertraf jede Vorstellung. Er merkte dass er bald kommen würde. Er stoppte sie indem er sich aufsetzte und mit beiden Hände nach ihrem Gesicht griff. Er zog sie zu sich hoch und küsste sie leidenschaftlich. Dann drehte er sie auf den Rücken.

„Möchtest du das wirklich?", fragte er sie sanft.

„Ja, wirklich", antwortete sie, ein wenig atemlos.

„Warte, ich muss nur ein Kondom holen."

„Nein, das brauchst du nicht. Ich habe mir die Pille verschreiben lassen. Alles ist in Ordnung. Ich vertraue dir."

Mehr brauchte sie nicht sagen. Sofort legte er sich über sie und küsste sie erneut. Ein inniger und feuriger Zungenkuss entstand. Kaname spreizte ihre Beine damit er sich dazwischen legen konnte. Er sah ihr nochmal tief in die Augen und dann küsste er ihre Halsbeuge. Während er das tat fixierte er sein Glied an ihre Öffnung. Er schaute sie an als er langsam in sie eindrang. Sie verzog ihr Gesicht wegen des Schmerzes und er wollte schon fast aufhören, als sie ihre Beine um ihn schlung, ihn somit aufforderte weiter zu machen. Er drang weiter ein und als er dann endlich ganz drinnen war stoppte er ein wenig damit sie sich daran gewöhnen konnte. Als sie dann die Augen öffnete und ihm zu nickte fing er an sich in ihr zu bewegen. Erst ganz langsam und vorsichtig und dann immer heftiger. Kaname wimmerte und seufzte, stöhnte und schrie, alles Sachen die ihn nur noch mehr den Verstand raubten als sie selbst es schon lange mit seinem Herzen tat. Seine Stöße wurden immer heftiger und tiefer, aber das machte Kaname nichts aus. Sie selbst verlangte danach. Aber ganz genau wusste sie das nicht. Sie war einfach hin und her gerissen und konnte keinen klaren Gedanken fassen. Immer schneller und immer härter wurde es und beide erreichten gleichzeitig ihren Höhepunkt.

„K-Kaname!"

„Sousuke!"

Fix und fertig fiel Sousuke neben ihr aufs Bett. Er holte kurz Luft und dann drehte er sich zu Kaname um. Diese war auch atemlos und ganz rot im Gesicht. Doch ein Lächeln schmückte ihr schönes Gesicht.

„Ich liebe Dich, Kaname."

„Und ich liebe Dich, mein Tiger", dabei mussten beide lachen.

Sousuke nahm Kaname in den Arm und drückte sie ganz fest an sich. Er streichelte ihre Wange und gab ihr einen kleinen Kuss auf die Stirn.

„Sousuke..."

„Ja."

„Seit wann wolltest du mich fragen?"

Erst verstand er die Frage nicht. Dann merkte er, dass sie ihren Verlobungsring anstarrte.

„Seit Mexiko."

Kaname staunte. Sie sah ihn an und musste lächeln. Wie süß er doch war. Als ob man den alten Sousuke ausgewechselt hätte. Nein. Nicht ausgewechselt. Aber verbessert. Wenigstens war er so wenn sie zu Zweit waren.

„Weisst du, ich habe mir oft vorgestellt wie es wäre wenn wir ein Paar wären. Ich meine bevor alles passiert ist. Und nach der Sache in Mexiko habe ich auch oft daran gedacht wie es wäre endlich in Frieden zu leben, wir zwei zusammen, mit unserer Familie..."

Er verstand sie. Genau das dachte er auch. Vorher wusste er es nicht, aber seit Kaname in seinem Leben war wünschte er sich nichts sehnlicher als eine Familie – seine Familie. Seine und Kanames Familie.

Er fühlte sich komisch das zu fragen, aber er wusste sie würde ihn verstehn.

„Was wünscht du dir?"

„Ich versteh nicht."

„Einen Jungen oder ein Mädchen", kam es von Sousuke, wie ein Blitz.

„Aber, aber, so schnell schon an Kinder denken", lachte Kaname. „Beides. Sowohl einen Jungen, als auch ein Mädchen. Aber letztendlich ist es egal. Hauptsache gesund. Und du?"

„Mir ist es auch gleich. Ganz egal was es sein wird, ich werde unserem Kind Überlebenstechniken beibringen und..."

„Das wirst du schön sein lassen!"

„Aber Kaname ..."

„Nichts aber. Ich weiss es ist wichtig für dich. Aber warte bis unser Kind wenigstens alt genug ist das alles überhaupt zu verstehn. Solange wir zwei da sind braucht sich unser Kind keine Sorgen machen."

„Solange ich lebe werde ich dich und unser Kind beschützen."

„Ok, mach mal halblang. Wir reden ja so als ob wir schon Eins hätten. Lass uns mal nicht alles überstürzen, ok?"

„Ja, du hast Recht. Aber ich muss zu geben, ich freu mich jetzt schon."

„Wirklich Sousuke? Ich hätte nie gedacht das von dir zu hören. Wer hätte das gedacht, vor einem halben Jahr dachte ich du wärst tot, dann mussten wir Beide darum kämpfen nicht auf Merida zu sterben und jetzt plannen wir schon die Erziehung unserer Kinder. Aber ich kann es auch kaum erwarten."

Mit diesen Worten küsste sie ihn kurz und kuschelte sich dann an ihn. Sie schlief rasch ein und träumte von ihrer Zukunft mit Sousuke.

Sousuke blieb noch lange wach und dachte nach. Ja, er würde alles für seine Familie tun. Aber vor allem würde er versuchen so viel Zeit mit ihnen zu verbringen wie nur möglich und vor allem würde er jetzt mehr Gründe als je zuvor haben, um in der Schlacht nicht zu sterben.

Nach dem er lange darüber nach dachte schlief er auch endlich ein und träumte von seiner Kaname und dem wundervollen Leben, dass sie erwartete.


End file.
